Chaos Commander
by JLgods01
Summary: Gaea,the titans, and the giants are rising again and the gods need help. But where is Percy? and Jason? Why aren't they helping? Sorry, terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

It's been 5000 years since I left Camp Half-Blood to join Chaos army. Everyone had forgotten about me for my pathetic excuse of a half-brother, _Shane. _Everyone except my good friend and cousin, Jason Grace. He had been forgotten too. I remember the day.

Flashback:

" _Chiron," I called. "Yes my boy?" " My parents are dead," I said barely able to hold back tears. " What happened?" Chiron asked. " I walked into the house and there was blood everywhere and strangely I smelled the sea," I replied. "Well I'm sorry my boy," said Chiron. I walked out the Big House and started toward the beach. I stopped when I heard two voices talking. I stopped abruptly. I peaked and saw a girl with curly blonde hair and I guy with brown hair and sea-green eye holding hands and kissing._

_Wait a minute that's Annabeth I thought. She betrayed me. Then I heard them talking. " I'm glad you dumped Percy. I got rid of his family by the way." That was Shane. " Me too." That was annabeth. I walked straight up to Shane and punched him in the gut. " HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled. " YOU KILL MY FAMILY AND THEN STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND!" " AND YOU TO THINK I TRUSTED YOU!" I screamed at Annabeth. " P-p-please let me explain Percy," Annabeth stuttered. " THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" I took out Riptide and Shane to out his sword and we engaged into combat. I was had him pinned down in 10 seconds and was about to kill him when a powerful voice yelled, " STOP!" Poseidon, my father. " Why would want to kill your own brother?" he boomed and asked. " You are now banned from this camp and I declare Shane Hero of Olympus and my favorite son. People started glaring at me except for a few of my closest friends. I ran to my cabin and started packing. I was about to leave when Jason stopped me. " What do you want, to yell at me too?" I asked. " No, I understand how you feel, everyone at Camp Jupiter forgot me for my stupid half-brother, too, I want to follow you." " Okay," I said and we headed out. _

End of Flashback

Huh I thought. My hatred for the gods and Camp Half-Blood had grown over the years. I still remember the day Chaos took me in. He treated Jason and me like his own sons.

Flashback:

_Jason and I were walking along any alley when a black void opened and a tall man wherein a black cape. I drew Riptide and asked, " Who are you?" " I'm Chaos, creator of the universe and void." Jason and I instantly fell to our knees and bowed. " To what do we owe this great honor?" Jason asked. " I would like to recruit you two," Chaos replied. " Why would you recruit us?" I asked. " I recruit people who have lost all hope on living, do you except?" he asked. Jason and I look at each other and said, " We accept."_

End of Flashback.

That's how I became the second most powerful being in the world and Jason became the third most powerful being. My name is no longer Percy, its Commander.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason POV

I'm Lieutenant. My former identity was Jason Grace, but I'm no longer Jason Grace anymore. He's dead. He died the day his girlfriend, Piper Mclean, cheated on him. The day everyone forgot about him for _Justin. _The day his father, Jupiter, disowned him. I was thinking about all this when a warrior came up to me and told me Chaos wanted to talk to Percy and me. Chaos was like the father I never had. I went to get Percy. I found him by a lake deep in thought. Of course. " Dad wants to talk to us," I said. " Huh, alright lets go," he said getting up.

" Father," we said.

" Jason, Percy, I've got a new mission for you two and you're not going to like."

" What is it?" that was Percy.

" I need you two to go down to earth and help the gods and camp half-blood against the giants, titans, and Gaea." Chaos

" Ok." Both of us.

We were halfway toward the doorway when we realized what he said.

"WHAT!" " YOU PROMISED WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT DIRT PLACE!" " THEY BETRAYED US, WE ARE NOT HELPING THE GODS AND CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" we exploded.

" I'm sorry but you've got to. If Gaea won than the earth will be in ruins." Chaos

" Fine," and we walked out of the room.

" Well we better get ready, I personally need to go to Megan to get a calming potion that will last at least 24 hours," Percy stated.

I laughed. " Yeah."

A few minutes later…

" Let's go," I said and we stepped onto the black helicopter ready to arrive at Olympus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Poseidon POV

In the throne room

It was the summer solstice and Zeus was rambling on about the upcoming war. Truthfully all I wanted to do was go look for my favorite son who had gone missing 5000 years ago. Hades said he wasn't dead because he didn't feel Percy's soul in the underworld.

" Poseidon is you paying attention?" Zeus asked.

" Huh what?" I asked.

" Huh, I said we have new allies who will be helping us in this war against Gaea and the titans," Zeus sighed.

"Who is it?" my rival Athena asked.

" It is."

" Chaos creator of the universe," said a tall man in a black suit who just stepped out of a black hole.

" I will be lending a helping hand," the man, chaos said.

" But I thought you couldn't interfere," Artemis stated.

" I didn't say I was going to interfere. I have a group of soldiers who," chaos

" You have a army who are they?" Athena asked.

" If you hadn't interrupted maybe you would know, _goddess of wisdom. _Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted, my army is made up of demigods who have lost all hope of living. I will be sending my top 2 soldiers, Commander and Lieutenant." Chaos.

" What kind of name are Commander and Lieutenant?" Ares snickered.

Chaos glared at Ares, " they are the 2 most powerful beings next to me, so I suggest you not anger them. They could fight all of you and still have energy to battle Gaea. And they hold a grudge against you." Ares nodded and whimpered.

" Wait why do they have a grudge against us?" I asked.

" Do not push for information _Poseidon." _I nodded.

" When they be arriving?" Zeus asked.

" Right about now."

Sure enough two warriors dresses in black with a black cape covering their faces stepped out of a black hole.

" Father," they said.

" Father?" Owl Head asked.

" Yes I treat them as if they were my own son," chaos answered.

" Commander, Lieutenant, where is the rest of the army?" chaos

" They will be arriving soon at Camp Half-Blood."

" Alright and I expect you, Lieutenant, and the army to reveal your identities at Camp Half-Blood." Chaos

" WHAT, ITS BAD ENOUGH WE HAVE TO HELP BUT TO REVEAL OUR IEDENTITIES TOO, NO WAY!" they exploded.

" YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR THEIR WILL BE PUNISHMENTS!" Chaos yelled.

" Yes father," they mumbled.

" Well I'll be off and do not piss my army off or do anything to hurt them and I wont hesitate to change sides," and with that chaos left through a black portal.

" We better warn Camp Half-Blood," I said and all the Olympians flashed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy POV

Jason and I stepped through the portal and entered the throne room.

" Father," we greeted.

" Father?" _Athena _asked.

" Yes I treat them as if they were my own son," Chaos answered.

" Commander, Lieutenant, where is the rest of the army?" Chaos

" They will be arriving soon at Camp Half-Blood," I answered.

" All right and I expect you, Lieutenant, and the army to reveal your identities at Camp Half-Blood," Chaos said.

" WHAT, ITS BAD ENOUGH WE HAVE TO HELP BUT TO REVEAL OUR IEDENTITIES TOO, NO WAY!" we exploded.

" YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR THEIR WILL BE PUNISHMENTS!" Chaos yelled.

" Yes father," we mumbled.

" Well I'll be off and do not piss my army off or do anything to hurt them and I wont hesitate to change sides," and with that Chaos left through a black portal.

" We better warn Camp Half-Blood," _Poseidon _recommended and the Olympians flashed out.

Later at Camp Half-Blood

Jason POV

Man this place brings bad memories. I was trying to keep my cool. I looked over at Percy, he looked ready to explode. Then someone stopped us.

" Who goes there?"

I looked up to find Annabeth. Uh oh this isn't going to go well. Percy looked ready to explode.

" Keep your cool man," I muttered. He mumbled something I couldn't hear, but it looked like he calmed down.

" I said who goes there," Annabeth repeated.

" I'm Lieutenant and this is Commander, we came here under the order of Chaos to help this pathetic camp win this war," I replied.

" Yeah right, Chaos isn't alive and this camp survive well without your help," she scoffed.

Commander was about to answer when Zeus luckily intervened or things would have been ugly.

" Annabeth this is our new ally, Chaos army," Zeus said.

" Oh I'm sorry," and she bowed.

We then entered camp borders into the camp.

Percy POV

Seeing Annabeth made me want to explode and seeing the camp didn't help either.

It looked like the gods had combined Camp Half-Blood with Camp Jupiter. There were the cabins on one side, the amphitheater, and Pegasus stable. I wonder how Blackjack is doing. The dining hall, woods, the climbing wall, and the lake. On the other side was apartment houses and what looks like New Rome.

All of a sudden a black helicopter appeared out of a black hole and landed. Out stepped about 10 soldiers.

" That's it?" Ares asked.

" That is only a portion of our army, did you really expect us to send our entire army for this war?" I asked

" One soldier can beat any one of the Olympians and would still have energy to fight Gaea," Jason said.

" I guess we should start introduction," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy POV

I can't believe Chaos is making me reveal myself to _Camp Half-Blood. _It's bad enough I had to help; now I have to reveal myself. Ugh stupid Chaos. Ow headache. Sorry I thought. " Calm down man," said a voice next to me. " I'm trying," I muttered.

Then a black helicopter appeared out of the sky and landed. A soldier walked out and said, " Everything's clear sir." I nodded. " Good." One by one ten soldiers walked out.

" That's it?" Ares asked.

" That is only a portion of our army, did you really expect us to send our entire army for this war?" I asked

" One soldier can beat any one of the Olympians and would still have energy to fight Gaea," Jason said.

" I guess we should start introduction," I said.

Lucagon/ ? POV

I can't believe we had to help _Camp Half-Blood_. I looked over at the Commander. He definitely doesn't like this mission. The Commander and I had grown closer I was his best lieutenant.

" I guess we should start introductions," Commander said. Huh I sigh inwardly.

I stepped up first.

" I'm Lucagon, top lieutenant of sector 1, my former identity is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Then…

" LUKE," Annabeth screamed. She ran to hug me but I stepped back. " Stay away from me, after what you did to Percy I don't even think of you as a sister anymore."

" But Luke." " Its Lucagon to you." " Percy deserves and I hate you now," she said as she ran into the arms of a brown haired, sea- green-eyed demigod. Thalia stepped forward, " Luke," she said softly. I looked to Commander who nodded. I hugged her.

" Hey Thals," I said just as softly. Then Hermes stepped up, " son." I hugged him then stepped back in line.

" I'm Octagon, top lieutenant of sector 2, former identity, Octavian legacy of Apollo."

" I'm Beck, top lieutenant of sector 3, former identity, Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

" Hi I'm SB, top lieutenant of sector 4, former identity, Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

" Zoey, top lieutenant of sector 5, former identity, Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas."

" Anca, top lieutenant of sector 6, former identity, Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

" Et, top lieutenant of sector 7, former identity, Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis."

" Yewy, top lieutenant of sector 8, former identity, Michael Yew, son of Apollo."

" Cast, top lieutenant of sector 9, former identity, Castor, son of Dionysus."

" Finally, I'm Lee, former identity, Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo."

There was only Commander and Lieutenant left. Oh boy I thought.

Jason POV

Huh I guess it's my turn to introduce myself.

" I'm Lieutenant, third most powerful being in the world, my former identity," I said as I pulled off my hood. Everyone gasped. " Jason Grace son of Jupiter." Commander muttered something I couldn't hear and let out a big sigh.

" I'm Commander, second most powerful being I the world and my former identity, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

Then all Hades broke lose.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry but I need to say something really important. Please vote in my poll or put in your suggested pairings for Percy and Jason in the reviews. I need the results to do chapter 13 later on. I don't trust my own judgment. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Then all Hades broke loose._

Annabeth's POV

" WHAT THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE!" Piper and I exclaimed running forward to hug Percy and Jason, but they took a step back.

" Per_ _ ," I say.

" I'm Commander, Percy Jackson is gone," he says coldly.

" What happened to you guys?" Piper asked.

" WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED WAS YOU AND ANNAABETH CHEATED O US, THEN THE CAMPS FORGOT ABOUT US! ONLY HAZEL, FRANK, THALIA, NICO, REYNA, LEO, CHIRON, LUPA, AND GROVER REMEMBERED AND TRIED TO LOOK FOR US!" Jason exploded.

" So my weakling brother lives. Justin and I have a proposition to make. We challenge you to a duel," Shane smirked.

Per_ _ , I mean Commander glared and said, " We accept."

The gods finally recovered from their shock.

" Son," Poseidon started.

" I'm not your son _Poseidon_, Chaos is, not after the way you disowned me," Commander said with disgust.

Poseidon looked on the verge of tears.

" Stay away from us and our army or we won't hesitate to kill you. I don't intend on making friends. We're just here to help you win this pathetic war. After that we're returning to where we came from," Commander said coldly.

He turned to his army, " You all can go reunite."

They nodded. He looked at Lieutenant and they nodded.

" Oh and Chiron, Thalia, Leo, and Nico, come with us," Lieutenant added.

They nodded looking a bit terrified.

Serves them right I thought.

Though I knew one thing for certain I was going to do whatever I can to get the love of my life back.

Thalia POV

I was a little nervous about going with the Commander and Lieutenant. Sure I was happy Percy and Jason was back, but they've changed. We stopped inside of the Chaos cabin.

Commander turned around and smiled.

" It's time for the real reunion," he said holding his arms out.

We all tackled him into a hug.

" My, my boys, you've grown," Chiron said his eyes gleaming.

" I missed you too Chiron, you're the best teacher ever along with Lupa of course," Percy and Jason said simultaneously.

Weird.

" G-man, how's it going!" Percy exclaimed.

" Ok, truly the camp hates me cause I kept on looking for you but they had to respect me cause I'm the Lord of the Wild, but I don't care," Grover shrugged.

Percy smiled, " Thanks."

" What up Pinecone Face, Death Breath," he said with a smirk.

I glared, " Watch it Kelp Head, I could singe your eyebrows off."

" You don't think I'm used to that? Your brother has major anger management issues."

Jason blushed, " It's not like you're any better!" he retorted.

" True."

"Same old Seaweed Brain," I laughed.

He winced, " Don't called me that cause of you know what."

I nodded.

" You know I like your style," Nico said.

I rolled my eyes, " You only like cause its dark Emo Boy."

" I'm not emo!"

we hugged then someone coughed. I looked over to see Jason standing there awkwardly.

I smiled, " come here little brother."

" I'm not little," he muttered under his breath, but he hugged me anyway.

" Jason and I are going to get everything ready in the Chaos cabin, it was great seeing you guys and don't act so nervous around us. We're the same Jason and Percy on the inside, but please call us Commander and Lieutenant," Percy said.

We nodded and we walked away in separate directions. I couldn't help but sigh happily as I walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy POV

I woke up feeling good then I realized I was at Camp Half-Blood. I scowled. Then I remembered the fight. I smirked. Time to kick their asses. I got dressed and headed toward the Mess Hall when I ran into Jason.

" Hey man, excited for the fight?" he asked.

" Hades yeah, can't wait to kick their asses," I replied.

We laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth and Piper walk up to us. I opened my mouth for a warning cry but it was too late.

They took a step forward and crashed their lips against ours.

Then they pulled back with a smug look.

I was furious. Judging by the looks on Jason face, he is too.

" WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? DO YOU THINK WE'RE THE SAME STUPID IDIOT WE WERE BEFORE? THAT WE WOULD JUST MELT UNDER YOUR KISSES! THAT WE WOULD GO BACK TO YOU! IF YOU THINK THAT THEN YOU'RE A BIGGER IDIOT THAN I THOUGHT! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN THAN I'LL KILL YOU!" we exploded. By the time we were done with our rant, they had tears streaming down their faces at full speed. Then we stormed toward the woods.

I wasn't hungry anymore.

I could hear Athena and Aphrodite yelling our names behind us along with a few cusses. Now I was really pumped for our fight against Shane and Justin.

Jason POV

I can't believe it. The nerve of those two. UGH! Now I was really pumped for the fight and by the look on Percy's face, he is too.

-Awkward silence-

" Let's go back," I suggested.

He nodded.

" Well look at that, our coward brothers have finally come out of hiding," Shane and Justin smirked.

" Who's ready to fight?" now its my turn to smirk.

" Let's go."

Percy and I took our battle stance.

"Go!"

We just started circling each other until our _brothers_ got impatient and charged.

We sidestepped and parried their charge.

Percy then created a whirlpool, to make it more powerful I added in some electricity. With a smirk Percy tossed it at them.

" AHHHHHH!" they screamed like a little girl.

Percy snapped his fingers and the whirlpool disappeared.

Shane and Justin lay unconscious. Just for good measure I gave them a few cuts.

" I guess we win."

" Remember this, that's only a portion of our powers. If we showed you it our full extent this earth would probably explode from power so don't anger us," Percy advised.

We turned away walking toward the cabins with a triumphant smile. I could tell people were watching us with dropped jaws.


	9. Author's Note 2

**Authors Note**

**Sorry to those who thought this was a chapter but this is really important. Check my profile and you will find the schedule of when I'm going to update my stories.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Please ignore the schedule, I'll update when I can. School started so yeah. Anyway I'm not good with writing romance so forget the poll. Anyway without further to do, chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

Jason POV

RING! RING! Ugh lunch time. Percy and I trudged to the dining hall. As we walked, people stared, pointed and whispered. I didn't really care, the sooner this mission was completed, and the sooner we could get out of this hellhole. We all sat down and ate in peace. Then Chiron pounded his hoof. " Alright, Camp Jupiter wills being coming within a day to train to stop Gaea, titan and giants. Everything for training ready?" he asked directing the question too Percy. " Of course, now the question is, are your _campers_ ready?" Percy responded. All of the soldiers smirked. " Do you have any respect?" the A- monster (A/N A- monster= Annabeth and P-monster = Piper) " To you people I don't, I only I have respect for Lord Chaos, my soldiers, Chiron, Lupa and a few of you," Percy retorted, then he stalked out with the soldiers and I following hot behind.

_Next day…_

Percy POV

I woke up to the sound of a conch horn. I glanced at the clock, 4:00 A.M! Even the training schedule back home didn't make us wake up this early. Hmm, maybe I roman camp is here. All the campers and soldiers dragged themselves out of their respective cabins. A and P- monsters walked out with messy hair, stuff stuck to their faces and clothes and drool dangling over their mouth. I poked Jason, pointed and snickered. When he saw what I was pointing at, he snickered too. Then the legion stormed in with Reyna and Lupa at the lead. Chiron trotted up and bowed, " Welcome Lupa, let me introduce you to our help," he said beckoning us forward.

Reyna POV

Two figures in a black and red cloak stepped forward. " This is Commander and Lieutenant, leaders of their troop," Chiron introduced. They nodded their head slightly. I couldn't help but feel a familiar aura to them. Years ago my best friends, Percy and Jason, disappeared. I try not to cry when I think about them. It was all because those witch, Annabethand_ Piper. _I glared at the ground. " Any way everyone you know what to do, please go to your respective cabins, training begins tomorrow," Chiron commanded. As the crowd began to disperse a voice, I think it was the Commander's called out, " I would like Lupa, Reyna, Frank and Hazel to follow me." I felt a little scared but followed anyway, curiosity getting the best of me. Finally we reached the woods. The Commander turned around and said, " Hey guys long time no see," and turned him and Lieutenant pulling off their hood. … " PERCY, JASON!" No way I thought. They were here. I could feel tears brimming on my eyes. I could see they were reuniting with Lupa, Hazel and Frank. I pushed past them and tackled them. " Hey," they said. " HEY IT'S BEEN 2000 YEARS AND ALL YOU SAY IS HEY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGH?" I screamed. They smiled. " We missed you too, GROUP HUG," Jason yelled, and we were mobbed. Then the hug broke. " Training starts tomorrow guys, it was nice to see you guys again. Good night," and they walked out. I would have stood their all day if Frank hadn't pushed me. " Come on, lets get some sleep," he said and we walked out of the woods. I smiled one last time.

**Please comment. Again, sorry about the delay with the chapters. Again, I can't say when I will update. I won't make that mistake twice.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank everyone who is following me and has reviewed. Please keep reviewing. Now I would like to present chapter 10.**

Chapter 10

Percy POV

-Conch horn- I dragged myself out of bed. Today was training day. I smirked. Let's see how these pathetic weaklings handle things. Jason and I strolled over to the dining hall. After a few moments of silence, Chiron pounded his hoof, " Training starts today, and Commander and Lieutenant how will the schedule be like?" " First of all, we would like to see your top 4 fighters, let's see what you are all made of. Are you as pathetic as it seems," I replied. The A and P-monster, Shane, and Justin stepped forward. I scoffed, this is a joke, and this is going to be a piece of cake. I looked at Jason and we smirked. " Oh and one more thing, the gods would like to come and watch." I shrugged, " Sure." We headed over to the arena. When we arrived there, I could see the gods had already arrived. Let the fight begin.

Poseidon POV

Huh, another boring meeting. Why do we need a meeting when my son hates me? Why did I choose Shane over Percy, who is ten times a better hero? " We will be going to Camp Half-Blood to their training," Zeus stated. Camp, that means I get a chance to make it up to Percy and judging by Zeus' tone, he also wanted to make it up to his son, Jason. Then, we all flashed out. The demigods were just making their way toward the arena. Percy refused to look at me. I sighed. What have I done?

Jason POV

" Okay, no serious maiming, you're out if you have been knocked out, everyone got it?" Lupa asked, going over the rules. We nodded. " I take Justin and P-monster and you take the other two dunderheads," I suggested. Percy nodded with an evil smirk on his face. I probably had one on too. " BEGIN!" I saw A-monster put on her invisibility cap and thought huh, Percy can take her. " Piper dear, give up, don't you think I know your style by now?" I said. She just glared and charged. I sidestepped. She tried to stab me but I just grabbed the dagger and yanked it out of her hands. I used the hilt of my sword to knock her out. " Pathetic." One down, one to go. Justin shot lightning at me. I smirked. I shot one back five times stronger. He growled. He slashed at me, I just dodged. I yawned, " I'm done toying around with you." I threw attack after attack so fast he could barely keep up, finally I landed one clean hit and he was out cold. I looked up to see people gaping at me. I glanced at Percy; he was almost done with his match.

Percy POV

A-monster put on her cap so I decided to take her out first. I used aura to locate her. Behind me! I turned around and kicked her hard, knocking her out. Shane tried to spray water at me, but I just acted as a sponge and absorbed it. He slashed and stabbed. Man this is boring, time to end this. I used the disarming maneuver to knock the sword out of his hand and used my blade to knock him unconscious. I looked to see Luke smiling at me. _Good job._ I smiled in return. " All right, now we start training, Lucagon and Anca 9-9:30 archery, Octagon and Zoë 9:30-10 archery, Beck 10-10:30 armory, and SB 10:30-11 disguise," I said. " Yewy and Lee 11-11:30 medicine, 11:30-12 lunch, Castor 12:30- 4:30 strategy," Jason continue, " Follow the rules or else." " One more thing, 5 mile run, now," I added. By the time training was over, everyone was sweating so much that we could've created a whole other lake. " Go get some rest, we start again at 7 am, this is only going to get harder," I commanded. I watch them drag themselves out. Humph, the soldiers, Jason, and I headed back to the Chaos cabin.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! It's me, JLgods01. I would like to thank everyone for all the review and to those who has favorite me and put me on their alert list. I would also like to give a shout out to the people of Newtown, Connecticut. May our hearts be forever with them. They didn't deserve it. Some people make me sick. God bless them. Also have a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is my present to you all, so enjoy. Now hold on to your hats, here comes chapter 11. **

Chapter 11

Jason POV

The conch horn sounds* Ugh. I groggily woke up, another day if training with those pathetic dweebs. I look to my left to see that to find that Percy wasn't there. Where could he be, oh well I shrugged. Just when I finished showering and getting ready Percy stepped in. One look on his face and I knew something was up.

" I'll tell you later," he told me grimly.

*Scene break*

" Alright, today is the second day of training. First will be your five- mile run. I expect every one of you to beat yesterday's time. Got it?" I exclaimed.

Silence.

" GOT IT?" I yelled this time pissed.

" Yes sir!"

" Now move!"

Everyone got up on their feet and starting racing while Luke ran after them with a timer yelling " MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" I just chuckled at the scene before. Then I turned toward Percy.

" You going to tell why you're so troubled?" I asked.

He nodded and walked toward the woods with me following close behind. When we arrived he looked around closely and quickly put up an aura shield.

"Soooo…" I asked.

He took a deep breath then began.

Percy POV

I was out in the middle of the night trying to find out all I could about the enemy and any way to ruin their plans so I could return to HQ. Pathetic camp that needs saving.

I was about to give up and return to camp when I heard familiar voices talking. Just in case I used my aura to conceal myself so I could listen in on the conversation.

" So when do you think we should start the invasion?" a voice asked. I turned toward the voice to find that it was… SHANE! I knew he was a traitor.

" Calm down Shane. We need to be careful. We can't afford to be reckless now," a voice… JUSTIN!

Those backstabbing, son of a *****, I knew they were traitors.

" Well can you blame me? I'm still pissed about the way that Percy Jackson showed me up," Shane growled. I smirked.

" So when is the invasion going to take place?" Justin asked ignoring the whining.

" Soon, just be on the look out," a dark, deep voice in the background grumbled.

I took as an opportunity to escape. What I just heard was all I need to know.

When I arrived back at camp I saw Jason coming out of the shower. I must have still had that grim look because Jason automatically asked what happened. I just told him I would tell him later. Soon it was time to start the training. Then I led Jason into the woods and put up an aura shield to block off any intruders or eavesdroppers.

" We've got a spy or should I say spies," I explained.

" What how? Who? How do you know?" Jason asked immediately.

" Last night, I snuck off to see if I could find any information. I over heard the two talking with some dark figure about an invasion toward this dump soon," I explained.

" What should we do?" Jason asked.

" Today at the camp meeting, we'll trick them into spilling everything."

Jason nodded.

The day went by pretty easily with the campers jumping around to be on time to their schedule. Soon it was time for the camp meeting.

" So is their anything we need to discuss?" Chiron asked.

" Perhaps about any possible invasions," I suggested. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane and Justin stiffen.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean we should be on guard twenty-four seven," I replied.

" Yeah, I mean who knows, we might even have a spy," Jason added on and smirked as we saw Shane and Justin squirmed.

" What us spied? Are you crazy? I mean, impossible," Shane blurted out.

" Um, Shane, sweetheart, we never accused you of anything," the A-monster said slowly.

" What's going on here?" P- monster asked.

" Fine, we're the spies and we're planning an invasion," Justin said. Everyone except Jason and I gasped.

" And there you have it folks, the painful truth," I said clapping.

" You set us up knowing we would crack under pressure you son piece of sh**. Mark my words I will have my revenge!" Shane cried as he was dragged away by Angus and other campers.

I smirked but our victory was short lived as the conch horn sounded.

" Fall back heroes, use all of your training. This is war," Chiron commanded.

Now the real fun started.

" Line up soldiers," I called to Chaos soldiers, " This is going to be fun."

I readied my sword. This is where the real fun begins. I smirked at Jason, " Let's do this."

Then the war began.

**There you guys have it. I'm really sorry for the long wait. Please leave me a comment. I really read those, I want to hear your opinions and if you guys have any ideas feel free to share. Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! HO HO HO!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in a while but things have been hectic at school and I've been super busy. Anyone I just want to thank all the reviews I've been getting. I can't believe I'm almost done with this story. Anyway I'm putting up a suggestion. If anyone has any suggestions for any one shot between Percy and Annabeth in her point of view like the siren's scene. Scene from the books. Thanks for your patience. Now without further a do. Chapter 12.**

Chapter 12

Percy POV

It was finally time for battle. We charged into battle ready to win. In the corner I saw Jason fighting monsters left and right. I don't know how much time had passed and how many monsters I have killed when suddenly a bright flash appeared in front of me. The flash died down to reveal… " Prometheus. What do you want?"

" Percy. Why the attitude?" Prometheus asked.

" Cut the crap **(A/N excuse my language. We know teens these days.) **Prometheus. What do you want?" I growled.

" Awww. Why so bitter? Must have been when they betrayed you. Must have hurt to have all of those who you cared about betray you for those traitors huh?" Prometheus said casually.

I growled, " You know I'm this close to destroying you right?"

" Temper much? My, my. You know you deserve better than that."

" Grr. What do you mean?" I asked, more like growled.

" I mean, you are the hero of Olympus after all. But it's a shame that you were betrayed. Betrayed once, but now twice?"

What did he mean twice?

I guess he knew what I was thinking because he explained, " Chaos promised to make your life better yet here you are fighting a war with the people who betrayed you in the first place."

Realization dawned on me. He was right but then I saw the smirk on his face and I quickly shook my head.

" Whatever. I will always be loyal to Chaos and Chaos only."

Prometheus shook his head," You are blind. Open your eyes and look."

Everything went dark. " Where am I?"

Then Prometheus appeared. "This is your mind."

" My mind?"

" Just watch."

I saw all of the happy and scary moments in my life. Then I saw the betrayal and Chaos taking me in.

" Why are you showing this to me?"

" Can't you see Percy? Chaos promised to help you yet he broke that promise by making you go back and help these dim-wits."

Was he right? Did Chaos betray my trust also?

" Of course I'm right?" Then suddenly we were back to the battlefield settings.

Then suddenly something happened that hasn't happened to me in over a thousand years. My powers broke loose, for the first time in a long while. I couldn't control myself. I was too angry to think and I went on a rampage killing everything in my way.

When I was done, I saw a bright light and everything went dark.

I look up to see Chaos.

I growled, " What am I doing here?"

" Percy, you are letting past anger cloud your judgment. Stop and look at what you have done," Chaos said.

Why should I? I thought. He too had betrayed my trust.

" Stop. Prometheus is just toying with your emotions."

I got into a fighting stance ready to charge.

Chaos put his hands out and I could smell a fresh herbal scent. I instantly felt relaxed. I looked around me. What have I done? I let Prometheus toy with me like that and let my anger run wild.

I knelt down and said, " I'm so sorry Lord Chaos. Please forgive me."

" Of course I forgive you. But you need to let go of that anger. Learn to forgive and forget," and he started to float away.

" But how?" I cried.

" Just follow your heart."

Then there was a bright flash and I was back on the battlefield. _Follow my heart._ I knew what I had to do. I had to make things right.

**There you have it guys. Chapter 12. Hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Pm me if you have any ideas. Thanks. Peace.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hi again guys. Anyway I have teamed up with dreamcatcher511. I can't believe I'm almost done with this story. The last chapter will be coming out in about 2 weeks. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Percy POV

_It's time to forgive and forget._

Those words kept ringing in my ear. But I have forgotten.

_Denial _my conscience told me.

I was just walking back to our campsite when I heard a voice calling out.

" Rachel," Jason called.

Her eyes turned green and mist flowed out of her mouth as she began to recite:

_Sky and sea here you are_

_To forgive and forget, you must_

_For these powers combined_

_May bestow victory_

**(A/N sorry I'm not very good at prophecies.)**

Then she collapsed into the arms of the demigods behind her and dragged her to a chair.

Jason and I looked at each other and we walked to our tent.

" So what are we going to do?" Jason asked after a moment's silence.

I shrug, " I don't know, but I'm pretty sure we both know what the prophecy means."

Jason sighs, " Yeah, but even if we can win I don't know if I can bring myself to forgive and forget about everything."

" Let's sleep on it," is my response and we both fell asleep.

Jason POV

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Percy too woke up beside me with an annoyed look on his face. I dragged myself to the door, opened it and found myself face o face with piper. She had bags under her eyes and wouldn't look me in the eye.

" Council meeting," she whispered barely audible. I nod. The words _to forgive and forget, you must _ring in my head.

" Council meeting," I said and we got ready.

" Alright, now that everyone is here we must discuss the meaning of the prophecy," Chiron said, " Rachel, if you would please."

Rachel stepped forward and recited the prophecy.

_Sky and sea here you are_

_To forgive and forget, you must_

_For these powers combined_

_May bestow victory_

" Any ideas?"

" Well victory is good, right?" Travis spoke up.

" Anything else?"

" And we know that sky and sea is Ja-Lieutenant and Per-Commander," Katie added.

" I think I may know the meaning," Percy spoke up.

" Chiron nodded, " I'll leave you alone, everyone out except for Jason, Percy, Piper and Annabeth."

Everyone left and there were only 4 of us left in silence.

" Look, we're really sorry for everything. We were fools to believe Shane and Justin and we're extremely sorry," Annabeth said.

Percy and I looked at each other and an understanding passed between us.

" – sighs- Maybe so but shouldn't have been so stubborn, we should have just forgotten about it," Percy said.

" Still it was our fault and if you could just forgive us," Piper pleaded, tears spilling.

" We do forgive you and you do realize what the prophecy means right?" I replied.

Annabeth slowly nodded, " The power of forgiveness and trust combined with actual power, strength and could bring victory."

Annabeth POV

" So wise girl, ready for battle?" Percy asked.

I was shocked because this was the first time he had called me that and showed any type of kindness towards me. But I guess, I can't blame him. I hurt him after all he has done for me. I felt so ashamed.

I looked up, smiled sadly and whispered, " Yeah let's do Seaweed Brain."

He smiled and we all walked out of the room.

As soon we walked out we saw a battle had engaged.

We looked at each other and nodded and ran onto the battlefield.

What amazed me was –how well Percy and I worked so well together after all these years.

It felt like we had fought over a thousand monsters.

Suddenly everything froze except the four of us and Kronos and Gaea appeared in front of us.

" Awww, how pathetic, you're losing,'" Kronos mocked. I glared at them.

" To bad, you don't know the key to win," Gaea smirked.

We looked at each other and nodded.

I stepped up first, " Athena," pit my hand out, I think I was glowing grey, Athena's blessing.

Then Piper, " Aphrodite."

Percy, " Poseidon."

And Jason, " Zeus."

" Together, combined with trust and forgiveness, victory is ours," we said together and everything glowed bright. Owls and doves attacked and the most powerful lightning bolt strike down on them and a giant hurricane and earthquake hit them and all the monsters.

Seconds later, in their place was a giant crater and the time spell broke. I was exhausted. Everyone looked around confused and broke into cheers.

We had won!

**Like it? Love it? Please review.**


	15. Chapter 14 Finale

**All right guys. Here is the last and final chapter of Chaos Commander. I'm sorry to disappoint if it was too short. I made this chapter extra long and extra special so hope you like it. It's been pleasure writing for you guys and thanks to those who stuck by me and chose to suffer with me. Please tell me if the characters are too OOC. And as a reminder, I will accept constructive criticism but not plain mean comments. Now without further to do…. Chapter 14.**

Chapter 14 and the Finale

Jason POV

We won!

The prophecy was right, by forgiving Annabeth and Piper and trusting them in battle, we had won. Victory felt amazing! I think we all learned a lot, Percy and I learned to forgive and forget and break out of our once cold selves. I went around smiling and giving hugs to the lieutenants and warriors, including Percy. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find myself staring at Piper.

She looked really nervous, " Hey uh Ja-Lieutenant, but is it okay if we talked in private."

I smiled at her genuinely for the first time and replied, " Sure. And call me Jason."

She looked shocked and seemed to stand still until she realized I was walking away.

" Hey, so what did you want to talk about?"

" I, uh, Li- I mean Jason. I-I-IwaswonderingifyoucouldforgivemeforeverythingI 'vedone. I'mreallysorry," she said really fast, nervously.

" What? Slow down."

Piper took a deep breath and spoke, " I said I was wondering if you could forgive me for everything I've done and I'm really sorry."

I was shocked. Sure she had tried to apologize before, but this time it felt genuine, like she really meant it.

She looked nervous for I didn't reply for a really long time.

Then after what seemed like eternity, I answered, " Yeah, let's forget about this whole thing and start over," I smiled.

Her eyes widened and she flung herself at me, " Oh thank you Jason. I promise I'll never hurt you again. We could go back to the way we were before, we could-."

I stopped her right there, " Whoa. I don't know about going back to way were before. I trust you Pipes but I'm just not ready. Maybe in time we could but just not now. I'm sorry."

She looked disappointed for about a split second but then brightened up, " It's fine. I understand. I fine as long as you're here and you give me a chance."

I smiled at her and we walked back to the group. On my way back, I saw Percy smiling at Annabeth; truly smile, for the first time in a long while. Maybe all that has happened so far was for the best, maybe it was fate. If it weren't for Gaea and the titans, Percy and I wouldn't have had the chance to forgive and forget. A new beginning starts now.

Piper POV

I couldn't believe it. Not only had we won the war but also Jason was finally back. He even called me Pipes. I know he was here all along, but now he was truly back, maybe even back to his old self. To be honest, I was disappointed when he said we couldn't completely go back to the way we were before, a couple, but he gave me a chance. A chance for me to redeem myself and go back to the way we were before, and maybe, just maybe we could become a couple again. Fate gave me this chance and I am NOT going to blow it. I'm going to hold onto him tight, not letting him go from my grasp.

Percy POV

Wow, we won! What I really didn't expect was for trust and forgiveness to be the keys to our victory. If you had asked me three days ago whether I would ever consider forgiving Annabeth. I would have said no without a doubt and probably gut you like a fish. I was so blinded by grief and anger, but now I'm able to see past that and forgive Annabeth. I was truly smiling for the first time in ages.

" Percy," someone called.

I spun around and saw it was Annabeth.

" Hi, uh, Per-Commander. Can we please talk in private?" Annabeth asked nervously. Annabeth, nervous, the world must be ending.

" Sure. And FYI, its Percy."

I smirked at her shocked expression.

" So what was so important that you had to say in private," I asked.

" W-w-well, I-I-I, uh," Annabeth stuttered.

" Come on Wise Girl, spit it out."

She looked shocked, and to be honest I was too, I hadn't called her that in so long, I didn't know where it came from. She gathered herself and proclaimed, " Percy, I know what I did is unforgiveable but I just want to say that I'm extremely sorry. A-a-and, I-I-I just want you back Seaweed Brain," by the end of that sentence, she looked like she would burst into tears any second.

I was in awe, not only had she called me Seaweed Brain, but she sincerely apologized and showed emotion. Annabeth never liked to admit to her emotions.

I must have been standing there like a gaping fish, with Annabeth looking nervous until I finally replied, " Look Annabeth, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have held such a huge grudge against you for something so simple. I guess all this time, deep down I ad already forgiven you but I was too afraid to accept it. What I'm trying to say is that you're forgiven. Welcome back Wise Girl."

She stood there frozen until she finally shook out of her stupor and raced forward to hug me.

I froze for about a millisecond and hugged her back, " Oh, thank you so much. I missed you so much and I still love you." Then she leaned into kiss me but I stepped away. She looked saddened.

" I'm sorry Annabeth but I'm just not ready. We've been apart for a long time and I just don't feel the same spark anymore. I like you, I don't love you and I don't completely trust you yet. Maybe in time I will," I explained.

" It's okay. How could I be angry with you when I did all those horrible things to you. I know in time you will feel the same way. I'll wait until that time comes. I will earn your trust," Annabeth smiled and I smiled back. We turned and joined everyone. I'm going to be okay, for the first time in a millennia, I felt safe and at home.

Annabeth POV

I was stupefied. I didn't care that we had won the war. All I really cared about was that Percy was back, my Seaweed Brain. Even after all these years, he still remembered the nicknames we had for each other. He even called me Wise Girl, twice! Ok, now I'm just sounding like a squealing fan girl, but I couldn't help it. I'm the happiest girl in the world right now. Sure I'm upset that we can't be a couple, but I will earn his trust and love. I'm a daughter of Athena, I love challenges and I never give up. Percy's back and I will never mess up or let him go again.

" Would all Chao's warriors, minor gods, gods, and campers please report to the throne room?" Zeus' voice blasted over the speakers.

I, along with everyone else, marched up to the throne room with a newfound energy and pride. All I cared about was Olympus was saved and Percy was back. I feel like my life starts now.

Zeus POV

" Would all Chao's warriors, minor gods, gods, and campers please report to the throne room?" I announced but truthfully my mind was somewhere else.

My son, Jason, had been back for about a week now and frankly it pained me to see him hate me so much. I know I don't show much affection because I'm king of the gods but I truly do care for my children. Each insult he had towards Olympus and I was a stab to my heart, and his pained and hateful expression just about killed me.

On the right, Poseidon nudged me, which broke me out of my train of thought.

" Ahem. We are gathered here today to celebrate our victory against Gaea and the titans," cue cheers.

" I would like to thank all the gods and campers for their help. And most importantly, we must thank Chaos' and his lieutenants. Without them, victory would never have been possible," as those words left my mouth, I saw Jason's stunned expression which quickly turned into a grin and I couldn't help smile back.

" We would also like to let everyone know that the lieutenants, you will always be welcomed at Olympus or Camp Half-Blood. Also, to prevent any of those stupid mistakes from occurring again, all demigods will have a fair trial before any accusations can be made. And those caught lying with be sentenced to death. That will be our new law. Now let's get this party started," I finished with a satisfied grin.

Everyone dispersed into his or her own groups while I went and looked for Jason.

I saw Jason talking to some of his friends and called to him, " Jason."

He and his friends turned around and his friends bowed toward me, I nodded. I recognized one of them to be the Latino son of Hephaestus.

" So what's up dad?"

Did he just call me dad?

" Dad, are you okay?"

He did! He did! He did! I cleared my throat and spoke, " Son, I just wanted to apologize for being such a horrible father and picking Justin over you. I was so blind and I am tremendously sorry. Oh son, I missed you so much."

" Dad, I've already forgiven you. And I'm sorry; I held such a long grudge against you. And I missed you too. Thank you for establishing that law. You have no idea how much it means to me," Jason explained.

I grinned so hard that I swear, you would have thought my face would rip, but I couldn't help it. I am the most happiest and proudest father in the world. I raced forward and pulled Jason into a humungous hug. He tensed up at first but soon relaxed into my arms. We walked back to the room with my arm around him, grinning from ear to ear. This is the happiest I've been in a long time. Jason was back and he's not going anyway anytime soon.

Poseidon POV

As soon as Zeus dismissed us, I left in a hurry in search for my son. I had made a huge mistake and I needed to fix it before it got any worse than it already was. I had been so stupid and blind that I would pick _Shane _over him. Ugh, even the name has a disgusting taste on my tongue. I had already lost my beloved Sally, the queen among women, my poor, poor Sally. Sure she was a mortal, but I still loved her. I lost Sally, and I am NOT going to lose Percy too. I don't care if I have to give up my title as god of the seas; I am going to get my son back. Suddenly I saw a mop of black hair, and moved closer to see the same sea green eyes I always saw when I looked in the mirror.

" Percy," I called.

He turns back and stares at me with a stoic expression, oh gods.

" Can we talk?" I asked.

He looked back at Jason and Annabeth who both gave him a reassuring smile. I was a little nervous at his hesitance.

He sighed and nodded, " Sure."

I nodded and led him to a room down the hall where we could talk privately with nobody disturbing us.

" Sooo," I said trying to break the awkward tension.

" Look, this doesn't need to be awkward. If you want to apologize then hurry up and say what you have to say or else I'm leaving," Percy uttered.

I took a deep breath and began, " Son, I'm really sorry. Extremely sorry. Leaving you for Shane was the biggest of my immortal life. I know this apology is overdue and you don't even have to accept my apology. I just needed to let that off my chest and let you know that I do care and I do love you. I lost your mom already, I can't lose you too," I finished softly.

There was a long silence and I sighed. I guess by betrayal dug too deep and he cannot forgive. I was making my way toward the door when his voice stopped me.

" I forgive you dad. Maybe I judged you too harshly. How about we just forget this ever happened and just start over," he stared up at me with huge eyes, hopefully.

" Of course son," and we joined everyone back at the party.

I had learned an important lesson and never was I going to cause anyone that much pain ever again.

About 3 days later at Camp Half-Blood

Thirds POV

" Well my boy, good luck. Remember, you're always welcomed back here at your home," Chiron announced to Percy.

" I know. Thank you. Don't worry, I'll be back. Jason and I just need to finish a few things," Percy said hugging Chiron.

He looked up at his old teacher and whispered, " Thank you. For being a father to me when I needed one."

Chiron nodded in acknowledgement.

Jason and Percy went around hugging everybody, holding onto their close friends the longest.

" Come back and visit soon," Annabeth whispered into the hug. Percy just nodded just holding onto Annabeth.

The sound of a spaceship landing could be heard in the background.

" I have to leave. Take care of yourself and don't worry, I will come and visit daily," Jason whispered into Piper's ear and pulled back, " Bye."

Percy and Jason took one last longing look at everyone and the camp, waved and boarded the ship, promising to themselves to come back one of these days.

Epilogue

And Jason and Percy kept their promises and did visit daily. Chaos passed on to the afterlife and Percy earned his throne as ruler of the universe. As time went on Percy and Annabeth as well as Jason and Piper recreated their bond. They eventually trusted each other enough to date again. About 10 years after that, they had they're wedding and lived happily ever after. Of course Poseidon and Zeus became better fathers and occasionally they would go on a father and son trip with their sons. Lets just say, something that started horrible turned good in the end. Everyone learned a lesson in all this chaos. And everyone lived happily ever after.

**Once again I would like to thank all my loyal readers. Please give me constructive criticism. And please, please, please review for this is the finale. I would I also like to make an announcement that I have a in progress reading the lightning thief story and will be posting more stories too. Adios.**

**JLgods01 out.**


End file.
